


TK’s first date.

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: First Dates, Gen, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, sad tk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK is 15 years old and went on his first date ever with a boy from his math class. Owen has come to the rescue.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	TK’s first date.

TK was getting ready for his first ever date when Owen watched his son get ready as he looked so grown up and he’s not the little boy “are you sure that you don’t want me to hang around?” Owen asked when TK looked at him “I’m fine dad.” TK said when Owen shook his head when he watched TK put his shoes on and a hoodie “love you dad.” TK said when he hugged Owen who hugged TK very tight before TK walked out the door and down the stairs. 

TK was waiting for Finn to come to the coffee shop when TK was nervous about his date as TK and Finn have been friends since 8th grade but this year was the first year that they both started noticing boys more “hey TK!” Finn said when TK smiled at him “hey Finn how are you doing?” TK asked when he hugged Finn “I’m good. Lots of homework but I’m good.” Finn said when TK shook his head when they went to order their drinks “has your dad started you on coffee or are you too young still?” Finn asked when TK rolled his eyes “I can have decaf coffee but I can’t have the real stuff till I’m 16, my dad said something about stunting my growth.” TK told Finn who smiled at him as he paid when they went back to their table and talked till their names were called so Finn got their drinks before he sat back down with TK. 

TK and Finn talked for a while when Finn didn’t seem himself as TK did his best to get Finn to talk he even asked about baseball practice when Finn looked at him “look TK this was a dare, I was dared to go on a date with you. I don’t have any real feelings for you. I’m seeing Grant from my English class and he’s so great so I’m sorry if I got your expectations very high but we will only be friends.” Finn said when TK was crushed but he didn’t show it “yeah that’s cool I mean it’s not a big deal at all.” TK said when Finn told him bye when TK sat at the table for a good 5 minutes before he called his dad “hey TK how was your date?” Owen asked when TK was sniffling on the other end “dad......caaan you cooomee and get meee?” TK asked when Owen felt bad for his son “of course buddy I’ll be right there.” Owen said when he grabbed his keys and headed to the coffee shop when he was worried about TK. 

Owen rushed in when he saw his son just sitting at the table with his coffee still in his hands when Owen walked over to TK and very carefully placed a hand on his shoulder when TK almost smacked him “hey it’s just me.” Owen said when TK looked at his dad with tears running down his face “oh buddy let’s get you in the car and head home then you can tell me all about your date.” Owen said when he helped TK to the car when TK buckled himself in as Owen drove them back to the apartment. 

Owen watched TK walk over to the couch when he saw his son deflated when Owen sat next to TK when he felt TK lean into him as Owen rubbed TK’s head “it was a dare dad.” TK told Owen who looked at him “oh buddy that’s not right at all.” Owen said when he felt tears on his shirt when TK was sobbing so Owen let him just cry it out when TK placed his head in Owen’s lap “a stupid dare dad, I was so excited about a stupid dare.” TK said when Owen rubbed TK’s head “that was very mean of Finn to do that to you buddy, it’s not your fault that Finn did that to you.” Owen told TK “he even bought me coffee.” TK said as Owen hugged TK “I’m sorry buddy, we can watch your favorite movie if you want.” Owen said when TK told him ok when Owen carefully placed TK’s head on the couch before he got up and went over to their DVD collection and found “The Nightmare Before Christmas.” Before he returned to the couch when TK looked at Owen when Owen sat down with TK’s head in his lap as Owen did his best to help TK distract from his horrible date.

TK fell asleep halfway through the movie when Owen looked down at his son and kissed his head when he grabbed TK phone and looked at all the texts from Finn and TK when they seemed like real texts between two people who was going on a date when Owen screenshot all the texts and saved them on his phone when he was going to do everything in his powers to make sure they Finn and his boyfriend won’t do this to another person. 

TK was waking up when Owen felt him move when Owen smiled at TK “hey buddy how was your nap?” Owen asked when TK rubbed his eyes “good, sorry if I drooled on your shirt.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “a little drool won’t hurt buddy.” Owen told TK when TK sat up “I have homework to do so I’m going to my room.” TK told his dad when Owen said ok as he hugged TK one last time before TK headed to his room “stay off social media.” Owen called to TK who looked at him “I know how your general works buddy, you like to post everything on your Facebook and Twitter and Instagram so please stay off for the rest of the day ok?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “ok dad I’ll stay off social media.” TK said when Owen smiled at him as TK went to his room and cracked the door. 

Few hours later 

Owen went to check on TK who was working on his history homework when TK was in deep research on the American revolution and the battle of Yorktown when TK had to pick a person to write a three page research paper on and TK picked Alexander Hamilton when TK was deep into the internet and didn’t hear Owen walk in “hey buddy how is your homework going?” Owen asked when TK looked at his dad “good, Hamilton is a very interesting person to do my paper on.” TK said when Owen walked in and sat on TK’s bed “if you want to take a break we can go get some dinner.” Owen said when TK said ok as he saved his paper and closed up all his books. 

Owen took TK to their favorite Asia restaurant when TK ordered his normal chicken stir fry when Owen got his normal chicken and veggies when Owen got them some egg rolls and crab puffs “thank you dad.” TK said when Owen smiled at his son “your welcome buddy.” Owen said when they sat at the table and talked as TK looked sad still but hopefully after dinner TK will talk to Owen some more “how are you doing?” Owen asked “I’m still sad but I’m getting over it.” TK told Owen who shook his head “you don’t have to get over it buddy, it’s not something easy to get over.” Owen told TK who shook his head “one day I’ll look back on this and laugh.” TK told his dad “but not today.” TK said when Owen shook his head when their food came as Owen said thank you when they ate their dinner. 

After dinner Owen and TK walked around Time Square a little bit before they went back to their apartment when TK went back to his work to the kitchen and sat at the island when Owen smiled at TK when TK was almost done with his research before he could write his paper. 

Owen watched TK starting to fall asleep on his laptop when Owen carefully took all of the books and placed them to the side before he carefully closed the laptop and placed it on the charger before he helped TK to his room and placed him in bed “night buddy, I love you so much.” Owen said when he kissed TK’s head when TK mumbled “I love you too” when Owen cracked TK’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based on my own first date with a boy from my English class.


End file.
